The UM-OAIC Research Career Development Core (RCDC) provides an enriched, mentor-based research[unreadable] training and educational environment to promote the career development of Junior Faculty Awardees (JFA's)[unreadable] as independent investigators in aging-related exercise rehabilitation research, and leaders in gerontology[unreadable] and rehabilitation medicine at academic centers. Trainees learn the skills from academic faculty scientists[unreadable] and experienced, core leaders to investigate the mechanisms underlying the recovery of neuromuscular and[unreadable] physiological functioning in older people who have experienced sudden and chronic disability due to a[unreadable] stroke, hip fracture or other prevalent disabling medical conditions. JFA's will develop competence in the[unreadable] conduct of basic and clinical science research and the skills to translate mechanisms into clinical research at[unreadable] rehabilitation center and the community setting. The specific aims of the RCDC are: 1) Promote the[unreadable] academic prowess and development of a successful RCDC mentor-based research-training program to[unreadable] meet the basic science and clinical training needs of JFA's to prepare them for academic careers as[unreadable] independent investigators by a)enriching the academic curriculum at UMB for rehabilitation research training[unreadable] in aging, b)continuing weekly research presentations, visiting faculty seminars, data review meetings and[unreadable] journal clubs, and c) providing didactic coursework and training in clinical research, grant and manuscript[unreadable] writing, scientific presentations, and the ethical conduct of research; 2) Identify and educate JFA's in the[unreadable] skills needed to design and implement translational exercise rehabilitation research in older people with[unreadable] disabling diseases by the a) recruitment, selection and support of talented junior faculty for mentored, handson[unreadable] basic and clinical science, mechanistic and translational research training in rehabilitation and aging[unreadable] research , b) provision of stable salary support, educational funding (courses and meetings) and research[unreadable] funding to insure protected research time for training and mentoring, c) guidance in the preparation of[unreadable] competitive, high quality clinical and basic science pilot projects and NIH/VA grants, and d) consistent[unreadable] evaluation and monitoring of their progress and the quality of the mentoring process; 3) Enhance[unreadable] recruitment efforts at DM and nationally to identify the brightest and most promising junior faculty and[unreadable] research associates for training; and 4)Coordinate and complement RCDC training in the Research Cores[unreadable] with other UM resources in aging research, and develop collaborations with other OAlCs to facilitate and[unreadable] sponsor specialized workshops, training opportunities and retreats for JFAs in research areas in common[unreadable] with other Pepper Centers. This will insure that we sustain future generations of independent investigators,[unreadable] basic scientists and academic leaders in gerontology and rehabilitation sciences.